Halo 3
"Finish the Fight." Halo 3 Tagline. Halo 3 Halo 3 is the best game sequel created in it's time. Halo 3 is obviously the smash-hit sequel to Halo 2. It's storyline has gone back to a limit of 10 Levels but has much longer ones and better understandable storyline. The Gameplay is absoletely fantastic, even better than Halo 2 and has much better graphics. Some of the Lobby names have changed and also say hello to some new lobbies. Any Halo fan would've loved the feel of Halo 1 and the Suspense of Halo 2, but they'll love the Action of Halo 3 the most. The Bad thing, this one is not for PC, but has been restricted to Xbox360 only. This is good for people who have Xbox360, but people who already have Halo 1 and 2 on their PC's or Laptops, then give up, you want this game, get a Xbox360. Like most Halo games, this is a First Person Shooter. The date of it's release in the U.S was Semptember 25th, 2007. The date of release in the U.K was Semptember 26th, 2007. So enjoy this article about the last game in the Halo Trilogy, enjoy! Enjoy my other artcles about Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach as well. Enjoy! Campaign Story The Story of Halo 3 starts off from the events of Halo 2. Master Chief's Escape Pod crashes into the Kenyan Jungles of Africa. Soon after, Johnson, his squad and the arbiter find Master Chief's locked down body. They release them and Chief has a moment where he does not trust arbiter. Eventually he gets to trust him and they continue. Johnson's Pelican is shot down while going on and Master Chief and Arbiter must find him. After rescuing Johnson and his squad from Brutes, they escape to Crow's Nest, a Secret UNSC Stronghold. However, after a "Scary" transmission from Truth they find they have been compromised and Master Chief is sent out to protect the hangars while Pelicans with marines onboard escape the doomed base. The CCS-Class Battlecrusier circling the base opens fire on the base. After defending the base for a while, Miranda Keyes and the rest of the marines Johnson and his men are evacuated from the Fort. Soon, Johnson arms a bomb to destroy the fort and the Chief and arbiter are sent to rescue survivors from the barracks that they lost contact with after a Brute Assault on it. Master Chief and the arbiter kill the brutes in the barracks and take the surviving marines including Sergeant Major Pete Stacker to the opening in the ceiling of the base secret landing pad. Soon Johnson says that the Command Centre had been taken over and the bomb disarmed. After Johnson, his marines, the survivors and the Arbiter had escaped in a Pelican, Master Chief immediately fought his way to the coms centre. after Neatrilizing all hostiles in the centre he rearmed the bomb and escaped just before the fort is destroyed. Soon, Chief and surviving marines embark on a mission to break through the brutes defences and enter the city of voi, currently under siege by Covenant Loyalist Forces. After getting Infantry Support from Pete Stackers Troops and directions by Johnson, Miranda and Hood they break through the brute barricade and inflitrate voi. Now they are in Voi, Master Chief and stacker take what little forces they have left and launch a assault against all Covenant Loyalist AA. They successfully destroy Three AA Wraiths and are about to Neatrilize one of the Anti-Aircraft Cannons when a Combat Scarab is deployed to stop them. After engaging and destroying the Scarab, they continue towards the Cannon. After liberating some workers they launch a final assault against the cannon. They eventually break through the brutes lines and the Chief and Arbiter destroy the cannon allowing Two UNSC Frigates and Twelve Squadrons of Longswords to attack the Forerunner Dreadnought located ontop of the Ark. The attack fails and The Dreadnought takes off and the EMP Waves coming from the activating Ark disable the Frigates and Longswords. The Ark activates and everything goes white. Master Chief and Arbiter wake up to find it dark and a giant teleporter above the Ark, it's not the Ark, it's the Portal that leads to the ark. The Dreadnought enters the Portal, including the CCS-Class Battlecruisers and Assault Carriers that are left of the Covenant Loyalist Navy and Fleet. A Different CCS-Class Cruiser exits slipspace, this one is Covenant Separatist, a ally, but this one then crashes into the location of the first AA Wraith. Arbiter asks if it's stupid brutes who decided to crash but Master Chief simply said "Worse." They soon find out this a infected CCS-Class Cruiser from the Fleet of Retribution. It is Flood Infected. The Master Chief and Arbiter fight their way through the city, killing Flood and liberating terrified and horrified marines as they fight their way to the cruisers crash site. Elites are instantly deployed to help and they annouce the destruction of High Charity. Chief eventually inflitrates the wreck and finds a voice message left by from cortana to say that there is a way to destroy the Flood without activating Halo. 343 Guilty Spark then enters from a Separatist Phantom to help Chief to the Separatist Flagship, Shadow of Intent. After a Disagreement they go back to the Intent. Hood then has a little fight with Shipmaster Rtas'Vadumee about defending Earth then entering the portal and glassing voi to stop risk of Flood Spread. After a long argument, Master Chief shows them the message from cortana recovered. By now all of Rtas' CCS-Class Battlecruisers had glassed the entire city of voi. Hood continued to argue about standing their ground on earth. Rtas then mentioned that their won't be any humans left to defend earth if truth and the rest of his brutes activate the Ark. Hood eventually agrees to send Miranda's New Frigate, Forward unto Dawn to join the Fleet of Retribution in the Assault. The Frigate and the Fleet of Retribution then go through the Portal and hood stays behind with the forces he has left. Later on, The Separatist Fleet and Forward unto dawn exit the portal, to find themselves facing the entire Covenant Loyalist Navy but the Dreadnought does not seem to be there. They are surrounded by The Ark. The Shadow of Intent immediately dispatches Pelicans to the surface of the ark to pursue Truth and his Dreadnought. Soon after, The Separatist Fleet engages the Brute Navy. A Pelican is destroyed during this confrontation. Soon, Johnsons Pelican touches down and the Chief and the ODST's get out and Johnson and his Pelican takes off again. The Chief the ODST's break through the Loyalist defenses and stop the construction of a Anti-Aircraft Cannon. They then continue on breaking through the defenses until they are given orders to secure a landing zone for the commander's frigate. They inflitrate and secure a large area by destroying all loyalist forces their and their camp. Soon the frigate lands and deploys Scorpion Tanks. The Chief escorts this armor to the Cartographer along with Spark. After destroying the loyalist camp there, Spark opens the wall and opens a path to the other side. They soon find out that Truth has destroyed his Dreadnought and has moved on to the Ark's Citadel which houses the Control Room. Chief regroups with the three scorpion tanks on the other side as a Combat Scarab passes overhead. They break through 3 Lines of Loyalist Wraith Armor and eventually come face to face with the passing Scarab. They engage and destroy it and then inflitrate the Cartographer. Once inside they neatrilize all loyalist forces inside and find the location of the control room. by now, The Separatist Fleet had completely destroyed the Loyalist Navy and was destroying any surviving ships. The Arbiter steals a banshee to help out Johnson's Hornets fight off Loyalist Air Forces and Chief and the surviving are picked up by Miranda and Johnsons Pelicans. They then follow the sentinels to the Citadel to finish the war. The eventually reach the shore and they find a barrier blocking them from the Citadel. They find Three Towers powering the barrier and they split up, Arbiter takes both his Separatist Phantoms to Tower Two, Chief takes Two Pelicans carrying a Warthog to Tower One and Johnson takes Two Pelicans to Tower Three. Arbiter reaches Tower Two and begins his assault, same with Johnson. However, before Chief's Pelicans can reach Tower One, A AA Wraith shoots down the Rear Pelican carrying the Warthog and it crashes, the warthog is destroyed in the crash. The Chief's Pelican immediately lands and drops off Chief and his ODST's and then takes off again. Chief and his ODST's then advance up the beach and destroy the AA Wraith and all surrounding Loyalist Forces. Chief's Pelican then comes back with a replacement Warthog and a Mongoose. Chief and the vehicles advance further up the beach and eventually reach the Tower. Chief inflitrates the tower and kills all hostile forces inside. He reaches the top of the tower, kills the Chieftain and his Brute Bodyguards and deactivates the First Tower. At that exact moment, Arbiter deactivates the Second Tower. Soon Johnson calls in to say that they are pinned down and are retreating. They then lose contact. Chief goes outside and a Pelican drops off a Troop Transport Warthog. Chief takes this and goes back to the beach to find two Hornets landing. He takes one and escorts the other over to the Second Tower. Both of the Arbiters Phantoms leave the tower and engage Active Camouflage. Chief and the other Hornet escort Chief's Pelican across the isalnd and destroy the AA Wraith on the island. They then engage and destroy a massive swarm of Banshees and destroys the Loyalist Phantom. They then engage and destroy the Two AA Wraiths defending the Third Tower. They then destroy the Wraith and the Two Shade Turrets. Soon, Arbiter's Phantoms disengage their camouflage and deploy Elites onto the Tower who immediately engage the surviving Brutes and their War Chieftain. Chief exits his Hornet and the Pelican deploys Chief's ODST's. The Elites, ODST's and the Chief then inflitrate and secure the inside and Chief goes to the top of the tower. He engages and kills the War Chieftain and his Stalkers and he deactivates the Third Tower. Soon the Barrier falls and Shadow of Intent heads straight towards the Citadel to destroy it and kill Truth. However, soon a Flood Infected High Charity exits Slipspace and launches mulitple Flood Dispersal Pods are launched everywhere. One blasts through the Hull of The Shadow of Intent and Heavily Damages it. The Ship heads for orbit and another pod hits the Third Tower. After the Chief had defeated all Flood units in his part of the tower he heads down to find his ODST's Dead and Arbiters Elites fighting mulitple Flood Hostiles. They defeat them and Arbiter enters his Phantom along with his surviving Elites. Spark goes with arbiter. The Phantom then leaves and Chief is ordered to kill truth. He escorts a Scorpion , A gauss warthog and Mongoose up the road into a brute camp under the command of a War Chieftain. After destroying the Camp they continue on into a Massive Valley containing the Citadel. They keep advancing and destroy Encampments, Wraiths, Prowlers and Shade Turrets along the way. Soon Chief abandons his Cripled Scorpion Tank and Two more Hornets land. Chief takes one and escorts the other. Mirandas Pelican patiently waits in the corner of the valley as Chief's Gauss Warthog and Mongoose engage the ghosts and Prowlers in the valley. Chief's Hornet and the other one engage the Banshees encircling the Citadel. Soon, A surviving Loyalist Assault Carrier deploys Two Combat Scarabs at the entrance to the Citadel. The ship is quickly destroyed later by the Separatist Fleet but the Gauss Warthog is crushed by one of the deployed Scarabs. Miranda's Pelican goes into hiding and Chief and the other hornet engage the Scarabs and Banshees. Soon the other Hornet is destroyed by the Main Gun of the Right Combat Scarab. After a long fight, Both Scarabs are destroyed. A Massive Hornet Force then pursues the fleeing Banshees and Warthogs pursue the fleeing Prowlers and Ghosts. Chief then waits for Arbiter's Phantom to deploy Arbiter and Spark and then follow them across the bridge and into the Citadel. They find out that Truth has captured Johnson and is about to force him to activate the halos. Miranda then comes to the rescue and crashes her pelican into the Control Room. She puts up a fight is eventually shot in the back and murdered by Truth with a Spiker. With Miranda Dead, Truth forces Johnson to activate the Halos. With help from Flood Units who also seek to stop the halos from activating, Chief and ARbiter break through the surviving Loyalist Army Forces Lines nad Arbiter stabs Truth in the back with a Energy Sword, killing Truth and ending the war. With the Covenant Loyalist Navy and Army defeated, they watch as Johnson carries Miranda's lifeless body inside her Pelican. Soon after though, Gravemind betrays them again and all Flood Forces in the Citadel prepare to engage them both. Johnson uses Miranda's Pelican and takes off, Chief and Arbiter jump on but are knocked off by Gravemind, leaving Miranda's Pelican spinning out of control. After, Chief and Arbiter with help from Spark's Sentinels, break through the angry flood and reach The Ark's Foundry, deep in the depths of the Citadel. They find out that the Ark's Foundry is creating a Replacement Installation for Alpha Halo called Installation 04B. Arbiter is angry at the thought of this, but Chief thinks it's a advantage. Since chief knows activating a halo while it's still under construction would overload and destroy the halo and anything around it, he thought he could activate it and destroy both it and the Ark. Chief then finds out that to destroy it they need the Index, but since a Index has not been created yet, they need the one from the halo it's replacing, which cortana still has. Chief immediately takes a Banshee and heads for the crashed wreck of High Charity to find cortana. While that's happening, Arbiter rounds up the surviving Elites back to the Separatist Fleet to repair the damage done to the Shadow of Intent, and Johnson rounds up the surviving UNSC Forces to the Separatist Fleet too. Chief then crashes his banshee into the High Charity and starts searching it's wreck for cortana and fighting Flood. He eventually rescues cortana and overloads High Charity's Four Main Reactors. They escape to one of the crashed Infected Pelicans that the Flood used in Halo 2 to fly from In Amber Clads Wreck to High Charity's Decks. They find Arbiter next to his crashed banshee with a Flamethrower burning Flood. They then all board the Pelican and take off just before High Charity explodes sending debris everywhere, this time, High Charity is definitely destroyed. They then fly towards Alpha HaloB to finish what they started. Soon, their Pelican runs out of Fuel and crashes into the snowy valley of Alpha HaloB's Control Room. They fight their way to the control room and meet up with Johnson their. They defend the Control Room entrance againist flood attacks until eventually the flood gives up and retreats to regroup. They enter the Control Room and Johnson is about to enter Cortana into the console to activate the halo when Spark finds out what's happening and severly injures Johnson with his pulsating Beam. He then hits Arbiter who is trying to help in the chest. Arbiter flys outside from the blast and the doors close, leaving Cortana, Johnsons cripled body and Master Chief. He then hits Chief in the chest. Chief's shields recharge and is getting up when spark hits him again, draining his shields completely. Soon Chief's Shields recharge and spark decides to kill chief. After a long battle with Spark in which Johnson helps with, Spark is destroyed and Johnson tells chief to kill him with a big bang obviously meaning to destroy halo. Chief enters Cortana into console and she activates halo. He pulls her out again and watches as the doors open and Arbiter watches in amazement and Halo Firing. Eventually Halo can't handle the strain and starts to fall apart. Chief, Arbiter and Cortana then take Johnsons Warthog and escape towards Forward Unto Dawn as Halo falls apart around them. They reach the frigate and take off just in time as Alpha HaloB explodes, destroying the Ark and ripping the Frigate in half. Master Chief and Arbiter are knocked out by the explosion. The First Half of the Dawn with Arbiter in it heads for Earth and crashes into the Ocean. UNSC Search Parties find and rescue him and he meets lord hood. The other half heads for a unknown planet. Cortana wakes Chief an hour later and puts him into cryo sleep. Their fate is still unknown but they are considered K.I.A. Hood then puts a memorial next to the deactivated portal. It has a picture and name of all the people who died in the war. Avery J. Johnson, Miranda Keyes, Jacob Keyes, Wallace A.Jenkins and at the end of the list, John-117. Hood, Arbiter and Pete Stacker salute them and Pete Stacker leads his men away. Hood then forgives Arbiter for trying to destroy them and tells him that the elites are now full allies with the UNSC and Humanity. Arbiter then leaves in his phantom and heads for the Shadow of Intent. Rtas asks if they can go back to Sangheilos and Arbiter accepts. The Shadow of Intent and the rest of the Fleet of Retribution enters slipspace and heads for sangheilos. Hood takes one last John-117's name and heads back to UNSC Headquarters. The Original Ten Levels are back. The Longest Level is the eighth level. Here they are....... 1. Arrival. 2. Sierra 117. 3. Crow's Nest. 4. Tsavo Highway. 5. The Storm. 6. Floodgate. 7. The Ark. 8. The Covenant 9. Cortana 10. Halo Those are the levels, all are playable except for Arrival. Enemies include Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, Hunters and Drones for the Covenant Loyalists. Infection Forms, Human Warrior Forms, Elite Warrior Forms, Brute Warrior Forms, Tank Forms, Stalker Forms, Ranged Forms and Carrier Forms for the Flood and sentinels for the Forerunners. The only vehicles that are only featured in this lobby are Separatist Phantoms, Loyalist Phantoms and Combat Scarabs. Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Halo 3 is an improvement from Halo 2's Multiplayer. The Xbox360's Xbox LIVE is much more advanced and enjoyable then Basic Xbox's Version. Unlike either Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo 2 there has been a major player armor upgrade. The old emblem upgrade is back with even newer emblems and the old ones from Halo 2. The Major thing is that with UNSC Spartans and Covenant Elites, you can change the armor on your chest and shoulders and change your helmet type. Here's the list of Armor Permutations their are...... UNSC SPARTANS..... *Mark 6 Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *CQB Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *EVA Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *Scout Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *EOD Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *Hayabusa Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *ODST Helmet *Mark 5 Helmet *Rogue Helmet *Security Helmet and Shoulders *Recon Helmet, Shoulders and Chest *Hayabusa Chest with Katana *Flaming Helmet Chest only to bungie COVENANT ELITES......... *Combat Head, Shoulders and Chest *Assault Head, Shoulders and Chest *Flight Head, Shoulders and Chest *Ascetic Head, Shoulders and Chest *Commando Head, Sholuders and Chest Armor Permutations are awesome aren't they? Well each one must be unlocked. So don't get too excited. Some require Xbox LIVE like Ascetic Head, Commando Head, Recon Helmet, ODST Helmet, Rogue Helmet etc. To see how to unlock them, click on them. You can once again make games and rules for them in the Custom Games Lobby. One of the Two New Lobbies is Forge. Yes, forge means building stuff. With Forge you can select a multiplayer map and shape it and place things in the way you want them to be or even buy things to put on them. To learn more, go to the Forge Page further down. The other new lobby is Theater. This new lobby allows you to do a Campaign Mission, A Matchmaking Session, A Custom Game or a Forge Building session and video it to watch in theater. They will be automatically recorded and put in recent films. Once you find a favourite you can save it to the Campaign, Multiplayer or Forge Video sections. Too learn more about theater read the Theater Section further down the page. The Clan System has been abandoned by bungie and replaced with the Party System. This New system allows for friends to be called in to Forge, Campaign or Matchmaking Sessions to play with you. Cool, huh? Better than a Clan? Hope so. Remember, just like clans, Xbox LIVE Goldmembership is required. The Classic Blood Gultch Map has sadly not returned to Halo 3 but replaced by Two New and better maps! The Old Lobby Name for Online has been changed from Xbox LIVE and System Link to "Matchmaking." A much more advanced multiplayer system. The idea of "Ranking Up" as also been introduced. If you at least have Xbox LIVE Goldmembership, you can rank up using UNSC ranks. Certain Ranks unlock certain armor. Private unlocks ODST, Sergeant unlocks Mark 5 and Lieutenant unlocks Rogue. Here are the ranks from lowest to highest and exp and pxp required to reach them. * Recruit- Unlocked by default *Apprentice- 2 EXP and 2 PXP *Apprentice Grade 2- 3 EXP and 3 PXP *Private- 5 EXP and 4 PXP *Private Grade 2-Private First Class-7 EXP and 3 PXP *Corporal- 10 EXP and 7 PXP *Corporal Grade 2- Lance Corporal-15 EXP and 10 PXP *Sergeant- 20 EXP and 12 PXP *Sergeant Grade 2- 30 EXP and 15 PXP *Sergeant Grade 3- Sergeant Major-40 EXP and 20 PXP *Gunnery Sergeant-50 EXP and 25 EXP *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 2-60 EXP and 30 PXP *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 3-150 EXP and 35 PXP *Gunnery Sergeant Grade 4-Master Gunnery Sergeant-300 EXP and 40 PXP *Lieutenant-70 EXP and 50 PXP *Lieutenant Grade 2-85 EXP and 60 PXP *Lieutenant Grade 3-200 EXP and 70 PXP *Lieutenant Grade 4-First Lieutenant-400 EXP and 85 PXP. 10 Skill Points *Captain-100 EXP and 100 PXP *Captain Grade 2-150 EXP and 110 PXP *Captain Grade 3- 300 EXP and 120 PXP *Captain Grade 4-Staff Captain-600 EXP and 135 PXP. 20 Skill Points *Major-200 EXP and 150 PXP *Major Grade 2-300 EXP and 160 PXP *Major Grade 3-600 EXP and 170 PXP *Major Grade 4-Field Major-1200 EXP and 185 PXP. 30 Skill Points *Commander-300 EXP and 200 PXP *Commander Grade 2-450 EXP and 225 PXP *Commander Grade 3-900 EXP and 250 PXP *Commander Grade 4-Strike Commander-1800 EXP and 275 PXP.35 Skill Points *Colonel-400 EXP and 200 PXP *Colonel Grade 2-600 EXP and 325 PXP *Colonel Grade 3-1200 EXP and 350 PXP *Colonel Grade 4-Force Colonel-2400 EXP and 375 PXP. 40 Skill Points *Brigadier-500 EXP and 400 PXP *Brigadier Grade 2-1000 EXP and 425 PXP *Brigadier Grade 3-2000 EXP and 450 PXP *Brigadier-Brigadier General-4000 EXP and 475 PXP. 45 Skill Points *General-600 EXP and 500 PXP *General Grade 2-1200 EXP and 1000 PXP *General Grade 3-2500 EXP and 2000 PXP *General Grade 4-5 Star General-5000 EXP and 3000 PXP. 50 Skill Points Those are the Ranks. Now the Maps..... The Standard Maps are...... *Construct. Vast Quantities of water and other raw materials are consumed in creating even the smallest orbitial installations. *Epitaph. Some believe the Forerunner preferred desolate places. Others suggest that few other sites survived the Flood. is the Newer Version of the Halo 2 Maps, Elongation, Colussus and Gemini *Epilogue [Epitaph Variant. Experts can't agree on why, despite their technical prowess, the Foreunners Forerunners lacked central air conditioning. Must be Downloaded *Guardian. Millennia of tending has produced trees as ancient as the Forerunner structures they have grown around. to Halo 2's, Lockout *High Ground. A Relic of Older Conflicts, this base was reactivated after the New Mombasa Slipspace Event. to Halo 2's, Zanzibar *Isolation. Containment Protocols are almost impervious to pre-gravemind infestations. What could possibly go wrong? map is a Newer Version of Halo 2's Maps, Containment and Backwash. *Last Resort. Remote Industrial sites like this one are routinely requistioned and used as part of Spartan Training Exercises. is a Newer Version of Halo 2's Map, Zanzibar *Narrows. Without cooling systems such as these, excess heat from the Ark's Forges would render the construct uninhabitable. is a Newer Version of Halo 1's Map, Gephyrophobia. *SandTrap. Althrough the Brute Occupiers have been driven from this ancient structure, they left plenty to remember them by. Version of Halo 2's Map, Relic. *Sand Tarp Variant. Something feels wrong...like...like...something is missing... Must be Downloaded *Snowbound. Hostile conditions did not prevent the Covenant from seeking salvage on this buried Forerunner construct. *Boundless Variant. Open the doors, let the crisp cold air in. Must be Downloaded. *The Pit. Software Simulations are held in comtempt by the veteran instructors who run these training facilities. *Pit Stop Pit Variant. Some say the attics are haunted by fallen trainees that died camping. Warlocks are another popular theory. Must be Downloaded *Valhalla. The Crew of V-398 barely survived their unplanned landing in this gorge, this curious gorge... a one of the two newer versions of Halo1's blood gultch and Halo 2's Coagulation. HEROIC MAP PACK......downloadable through Xbox LIVE Marketplace *Foundry. After the Orbital Elevator Fell, supply warehouses sending munitions to space were soon abandoned. *Rat's Nest. Snowmelt from kilimanjaro feeds reserviours every bit as vital as the fuel and ammunition stores. *Standoff. Once, nearby telescopes listened for a message from the stars. Now, these silos contain our prepared response. is the another Newer Version for Blood Gulch and coagulation. LEGENDARY MAP PACK.......Downloadable through Xbox LIVE Marketplace *Avalanche. Freezing winds scour blasted terrain, and ancient battle scars are a grim reminder that this is a precious prize. is a Newer Version of the Halo 1 Map, Sidewinder. *Blackout. Bathed in frozen moonlight, this abandoned drilling platform is now a monument to human fatilty. a Newer Version of the Halo 2 Map, Lockout. *Ghost Town. These fractured remains near Voi remind us that brave souls died here to buy our salvation. is a Newer Version of the Halo 2 Map, Sanucutary. COLD STORAGE...... Cold Storage was a Map released by itself. Deep in the bowels of Installation 05 things have gotten a little out of hand. I hope you packed extra underwear. is a Newer Version of the Halo 1 Map, Chill Out. MYTHIC MAP PACK........Downloadable through Xbox LIVE Marketplace *Assembly. The Covenant War Machine continues it's march to conquest; even with it's head severed it is still dangerous. *Orbital. With a lot of situational awareness, and a little luck, hopefully the only thing you will lose your luggage. is a Newer Version of Elongation. *Sandbox. This endless wasteland still holds many secrets. Some of them are held more deeply than others. MYTHIC MAP PACK II *Citadel. In the heart of this Forerunner structure, far above the troubled surface of the Ark, another battle rages. *Heretic. Because of it's speed and luxury, the pious inquisitor has become an irrestable prize during these dark times. is a Newer Version of Halo 2's Map, Midship. *Longshore. Abandoned during the invasion of Earth, the Mombasa Quays are nowberefit od commerece, but rife with danger. Version of Halo 1's Map, Hang 'Em High. Another New Upgrade to Halo 3 Multiplayer is the use of Service tags. You can randomly select a tag that 3 numbers or letters long so that when people are not looking at you directly, instead of seeing your Gamertag, they see your Service tag. The Same Damage System from Halo 2 has been taken to halo 3. There is still no health bars, the only new thing is that instead of having the Shield Bar ontop of the Motion Tracker, it is at the top and is longer but still recharges at the same rate as Halo 2. Forge The New Forge Lobby is a Massively fun thing to play in. You can simply make a map, name it, give it a description optional and play around in it. But not all the same items are located in every map. Each Map has things that other maps won't and others don't have stuff that other maps have. There are 7 menus to buy stuff from but they cost Forge Money. The biggest amount you can get is to delete everything in sandbox and you'll have $1500. The menus are Weapons, Vehicles, Equipment, Scenery, Teleporters, Spawn Points and Goals. Each one has something that exists as that type. You can make maps from the subtle to the insane. Experiment and you might be suprised by what you create. Theater With theater you can film something you loved doing and save it. But you want to record it don't you? Just sit down and enjoy it like a movie? Well, here's how you do it. Do soemthing in Campaign, Matchmaking, Custom Games or Forge. Once done, exit that session and go to theater. Once in Theater go to film and select the one you did. Press X and save it. Once done go to either Campaign it was a saved Campaign Video Multiplayer it was a saved Matchmaking or Custom Games Video or Forge it was a saved Forge Video. and select your video. Press A and go to start film. Now quickly press pause on the bar and click record. Now do the movements you want recorded way you see yourself playing or a friend and once done press record again. This will finish the recording and you can exit the saved vid. You can now safely delete the original vid and go Film Clips. There will be your finished vid. Now press A and go start film. Enjoy. Was that hard? Didn't think so. I don't think people use theater alot, it's probably ranking up they are worried about .Deluded by the fact they think Bungie will give them Flaming Helmet or Recon if they get top rank, wrong. YOU....WILL.....NEVER......GET.....FLAMING....HELMET.....IN.....HALO......3. Sure Recon they'll give ya if you complete all vidmaster achievements, impress them or make them laugh, but begging for it? They'll put you on the list dandandah. The LIST, Anyone who desperately wants Recon and look like a MLG would dread the list. Don't know what it is? It's the List Bungie put people on who beg for recon, doesn't sound dreadful does it? Well, that list ensures that you NEVER EVER get Recon! Now you scared? Well, don't beg then. I seen lame ass messages about people who wanted recon and... well, forget that, This is Theater here! Not Armor Permutations descriptions and begging! Anyway, Theater fun to play with! Bungie gave it to us as a gift, use it well! ﻿Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and more! The Weapons of Halo 3 are....... Dual-Weilding is back by the way......... Human Weapons: *MA5C Assault Rifle *BR55HB Battle Rifle *M6G Magnum Wieldable *M7 Caseless SMG Wieldable *M41 SSMR Rocket Launcher *M90A Shotgun *SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle *Spartan Laser *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret *LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pod *M7057 Defoliant Projector *LAAG *M68 Gauss Cannon Covenant Weapons: *Energy Sword *Plasma Pistol Wieldable *Plasma Rifle Wieldable *Shade Type III Gun *Needler *Fuel Rod Gun *Particle Beam Rifle *Covenant Carbine *Plasma Cannon Type II *Gravity Hammer *Spiker Wieldable *Brute Shot *Mauler Wieldable Forerunner Weapons: *Sentinel Beam *Guardian Beam in Completed game The Vehicles of Halo 3 are........ Human Vehicles: *Elephant Map, SandTrap only *Hornet *Warthog *Gauss Warthog *Mongoose *Scorpion *Troop Transport Warthog *Pelican Type II *Albatross found as a wreck in Halo 3's Map, SandTrap. *Truck Unusable *Forklift Unusable *Cart Unusable Covenant Loyalist Vehicles: *Banshee *Ghost *Wraith *AA Wraith Undrivable *Chopper *Prowler *Combat Scarab Undrivable *Loyalist Phantom Covenant Separatist Vehicles: *Separatist Phantom *Separatist Banshee The Characters of Halo 3 are........ Human Characters: * John-117 Chief *Cortana *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes *Fleet Admiral Lord Sir Terrence Hood *Lieutenant "Hocus" *Gunnery Sergeant Renolds *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *Private First Class Chips Dubbo Covenant Separatist Characters: *The Arbiter Thel'Vadam *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum *Ntho 'Sraom *Usze 'Taham Covenant Loyalist Characters: *High Prophet of Truth *Chieftain of Jirahanae Forerunner Characters: *Librarian in Terminals *Didact in Terminals *Mendicant Bias in Terminals *Offensive Bias in Terminals *343 Guilty Spark Flood Characters: *Gravemind The Equipment of Halo 3 is........ *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Spike Grenade *Firebomb Grenade *Bubble Shield *Power Drain *Trip Mine *Portable Gravity Lift *Radar Jammer *Flare *Regenerator *Deployable Cover *Invincibility Only *Automated Turret Only *Cloaking Only The PowerUps of Halo 3 are....... *Overshield *Active Camouflage *Custom PowerUp The Difficulties of Halo 3 are........ Easy- Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. It is shown as a shield. Normal- Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. It is shown as a shield with a sword across it. Heroic- Fight against Formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way halo is meant to be played. It is shown by a shield with two crossed swords. Legendary- Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slighest error with instant death...again and again... Mythic Difficulty unlocked by skull- Coverage under the Covenant Health Plan. All Enemies get twice the health. These are the skulls..... GOLD SKULLS...... Iron: Death carries a Heavy Price.... A skull marked with a hammer. If you die will restart the whole level and the revert to last checkpoint feature is no longer available. Sierra 117 Black Eye: Bash your way to better health. A skull marked by a smaller skull with a bruise under one eye. Your Shield will not recharge automatically, you must melee enemies. Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords count. Crow's Nest. Tough Luck: Your foes always make every saving throw. A skull marked with a three-leaf clover. Enemies dodge grenades, needles, vehicles and rockets with a better success rate. Tsavo Highway. Catch: Pull Pin. Count to Three. Throw. A skull marked with the image of a plasma grenade. All allies and enemies mostly throw grenades instead of firing weapons making it suicidal. This increases the numbers of Suicide Grunts you encounter. The Storm. Fog: You'll miss those eyes in the back of your head. A skull marked with a swirl of fog. You lose your Motion Tracker Completely. Floodgate. Famine: Trust us. Bring a magazine. A skull with a smaller skull, the smaller skull has a line with some food on it. All Weapons that are dropped by enemies or allies when they die has lost most of it's charge/ammo. The Ark. Thunderstorm: Field promtions for everyone. A skull marked with a lightning bolt. All allies and enemies are promoted to their highest rank in their class Sergeants to Sergeant Grade 4's, Captain's to captain Ultra's etc.. The Covenant. Tilt. What was once resistance is now immunity. A skull with a smaller skull with a hole in it's forehead. All allies and enemies shields grow 2x weaker against plasma weapons and are invincible to bullets. Cortana. Mythic: Coverage over the Covenant Health Plan. A skull with a circle in it with a smaller circle. All Covenant have 5x increased health. Halo. SILVER SKULLS Blind: Shoot from the hip. An eye with the pupil crossed out. Your whole HUD disappears, you can't see your weapon, ammo/grenades, motion tracker, shield bar etc. Sierra 117. Grunt Birthday Party: Light a match... A skull marked with a candle. All grunts that take a headshot from any headshot capable weapon explode in confetti and they scream out "Yah!" This explosion will cause minor damage to nearby enemies. Crow's Nest. Cowbell: More bang for your buck. A Skull marked with a cowbell. Explosions are larger and melee attacks send you flying further but damage amount stays the same. The Ark. IWHBYD Would Have Been Your Daddy- but a dog beat me over the fence! A skull marked with a double helix. Unlocks new dialogue for the characters, often funny ones. The Covenant. Unknown Blind- Shoot from the hip. A eye missing it's pupil. The Eye is shaded white. Same as Blind Skull, you will also start out with a spartan laser on the next level and your current secondary weapon. Cortana. MYTHIC MAP PACK SKULLS *Orbital Skull *Assembly Skull *Sandbox Skull *Heretic Skull *Longshore Skull *Citadel Skull Halo 3 Original Soundtrack The Halo 3 Soundtrack was once again composed by Martin 'O Donnel and Michael Salvatori, music producers at Bungie Studios. It was released in Two Volumes n November 20, 2007. Both Volumes contain all music from Halo 3 in the order the appear. ﻿ Trivia *At precisely 6:36pm PST on the 28th of Feburary 2009, in a three minute and nineteen second game of infection on Foundry, four players participated in Halo 3's one billionth match. In comparison, Halo 2 has to date only had 800 Million games played. *The game has 39, 377 lines of dialogue, most randomly triggered during combat. *For Christmas 2006, Microsoft and Bungie gave U.S Troops in Iraq a chance to play the Halo 3 Multiplayer alpha build of the game. *Halo 3 was so popular that it was featured in tons of action movies that invovled kids. Some of these are Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles, The Day the Earth stood still, Jumper, Knight Rider, CSI Miami and Eagle eye. *You can only play as Master Chief in solo campaign. Arbiter is for the second player, Ntho for the Third and Usze for the Fourth Player in Co-Op Campaign. Gallery Video Gallery ﻿ ﻿ Video:Halo 3 Announcement Trailer|Halo 3 Annoucement Trailer Video:Halo 3 Cinematic Trailer Video:Halo 3 OST - FloodGate Dread Intrusion Video:Halo 3 Warthog Run Music ﻿ Other ﻿